


Finding Home

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Light Angst, Married Couple, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 03, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: A possible recruit for the Time Bureau, who may have been a Time Master, is about to change Rip's life again.
Relationships: Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Small idea I had to write, hope you enjoy.

Ava Sharpe stepped into the school and shuddered.

She was not good with kids at all, but was one of the few members of the Bureau who had the expertise to recognise the tech. The only other person who could was Director Hunter, and Rip went nowhere near kids. When a few agents had become parents, he’d sent a gift but the moment they visited with their new children he holed up in his office. He told her that there were reasons but wouldn’t elaborate. Ava didn’t have the nerve to ask.

Which was why she was here at a high school science fair to check if one of the students had somehow made a miniature time core.

Walking slowly through the booths she spotted the one finally that said, ‘Can We Travel Through Time?’

“What are you doing?” an annoyed woman with black hair, and surprisingly an English accent, snapped at the teenager in charge of the booth as Ava lingered nearby to listen in.

“Not pretending anymore,” the boy retorted, “Why should I act like I can’t outthink anyone here, Mom? Why should I pretend that I don’t remember everything Dad taught me?”

The woman sighed, resting her hand on his cheek, “I know you miss your dad, I do too. But you also know that he would never approve of this.”

He sighed deflating suddenly and hugged his mother, “I’m sorry.”

“I know, little man,” she chuckled at the grimace the teen gave at the nickname, “Look, fix it so it isn’t as…exact as it currently is, and we’ll be fine.”

He nodded and Ava watched the boy change a few of the equations on the board, making them wrong but not too wrong. He was smart, extremely smart and from what Ava could tell a lot of it came from the mother.

This could be a potential problem for the Bureau but also possibly a recruit and future recruit for them.

Now she just had to get their names.

Ava watched the mother and son leave the school. They were laughing as they walked to the car park and Ava nodded to the agents with her to intercept them. As two agents stepped in front of them Ava watched the woman take a protective stance in front of her son, ready to fight.

“Miss Burns,” Ava stepped out before the situation deteriorated, “I would like to speak to you about the project your son presented at the science fair.”

“I’m sorry but we don’t have the time,” Miss Burns replied, she took her son’s arm, “Come on, get to the car.”

Ava nodded to the agents to stay blocking them, “I just need a moment of your time. The project, before he changed it, is work that our company do and own the patent on.”

“You own a patent on time travel?” the woman challenged.

Ignoring the question, Ava continued, “I’m sure this can all be cleared up if you talk with us.”

“Mom…” the boy said.

“Get in the car,” Burns ordered her son sharply, “Now.”

“Miss Burns,” Ava pulled out her card, “Please understand this isn’t a bad thing. We’re actually hoping to talk to you about a job.”

Surprise touched the woman’s face, “What?”

“You obviously understood everything he did,” Ava stated, “If you’re interested please give me a call.”

She finally took the card, “I’ll think about it.”

*********************************************

The business card sat on the table as she stared at it trying to make some sense of who could be behind it.

“Are you going to contact these people?” Jon asked softly as he took a seat on the couch beside her.

Sandra Burns frowned in thought, it had been her name for the past eight years so if any Time Masters were involved in this ‘Time Bureau’ then it was doubtful they would know who she used to be.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” she told him, “But if they’ve already got us on their radar, then it’s unlikely they’ll leave us alone until I do meet with them.”

Jon grimaced in thought, “We could…”

“We’re not moving,” she cut him off, “Not in the middle of the school year.”

“Mom…”

“No,” she cut him off, “Leaving is not an option until it is absolutely necessary. I’m not going to do that to you. Not again. So, if I have to deal with these people then I will.”

Her son grimaced in thought, a look so like his father’s it made her heart ache.

“Okay, we go after school tomorrow,” he said.

“No,” Sandra shook her head, “I go alone.”

“Mom…”

She held up her hand stopping him protesting, “Remember, I was once a Time Master myself. I beat your father in every single class and test we ever had. I chose to leave but I have not forgotten anything. Trust me, I can take care of myself.”

Looking at the non-descript building in front of her the next morning Sandra took a quick breath. She had a dagger hidden in her left boot, an old trick from her husband’s childhood, the weapon itself a gift from him. Made from Caeruleaum, a metal that would be used a great deal in the 30th Century it had the advantage that it wouldn’t show up on any metal detectors of this time. The metal also had slightly psychic properties, so his love for her was imprinted on the dagger and she felt it every time her fingers touched the hilt. 

Forcing herself not to think about him, Sandra stepped across the threshold steeling herself for whoever she was about to meet.

“Can I help you?” the young man sitting at the reception desk in the same blue suit as the woman Sandra was here to see had been wearing. If this was the standard uniform for this place, then she was definitely out.

“Sandra Burns to see Agent Sharpe,” she said, short and to the point.

He checked his computer and nodded, “Please take a seat and I’ll let her know you’re here.”

Sandra sat stiffly, her back rigid waiting for an attack. Despite how long it had been since her training, she remembered it all. She knew without doubt if she hadn’t met her husband, then she would never have left but she wouldn’t have her amazing son.

“Miss Burns,” Ava Sharpe appeared with a pleasant smile on her face, her long blonde hair pulled back, “Welcome to the Bureau. Please follow me and I will introduce you to the Director.”

With a soft nod, Sandra stood and followed the other woman taking in every detail of the building. Including all the escape routes.

They reached a small room with two couches and a small table in it.

“Please take a seat and I will be right back with the Director,” Sharpe gave a smile before disappearing.

Sandra let out a soft breath and turned to look out the window. She hadn’t missed the fact that Sharpe had not given her the name of this Director, which was beginning to worry her.

Jon had instructions to not come home until she let him know it was safe, he was going to stay with one of his friends after school. She just hoped he didn’t take after his father too much and did as he was told.

Hearing people arrive behind her Sandra steeled herself for whoever was there, the voice that came from behind her made her freeze.

“Miss Burns, welcome to the Time Bureau.”

Turning slowly her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the ghost standing there, the man that she never thought she’d ever see again, “Rip?”

*********************************************

Staring at the information Ava had brought him on the woman and boy who appeared to have knowledge of time travel, Rip wondered if he’d known them. 

It was possible that the woman was a former Time Master, but Rip didn’t recognise the name. Then again it could be an alias picked to hide after the destruction of the Vanishing Point or one he just wasn’t aware of. Typically, it was too much to ask for pictures of the people. 

The boy was sixteen, the age Jonas would be in Rip’s linear life, and the deep sadness of losing his little boy filled him once more.

“Director?” Ava’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “She’s here.”

Nodding Rip replied, “Bring her up but do not give her my name.”

Confusion covered the woman’s face, “What?”

“The Time Masters and I had a disagreement,” Rip noted, “If she is a former Captain then it will be best that she does not know I’m here until I’m face to face with her.”

Ava nodded, although she looked confused, “I’ll let you know once she’s there.”

When she left the room, Rip closed his eyes and wished for Gideon. It was almost five full years since they’d been together, since he left the Waverider to get his head straight after what Thawne had done to him and to allow himself the proper time to grieve his losses.

He hadn’t expected the ship to be trapped in a time quake, leaving him without his only support and comfort.

Rip had put all his energies into building the Time Bureau to take up the mantle of protecting the timeline after the destruction of the Time Masters, and he was proud of what he’d achieved.

But he was tired. 

And missed Gideon to talk to.

Since the discovery of this woman who could be a former Time Master, Rip partly hoped she was because it would give him someone who understood his former life, someone he might be able to confide in.

Assuming she didn’t try to kill him.

“Director Hunter,” Ava appeared again, “She’s waiting for you.”

Taking a deep breath Rip slid on his jacket, hoping to at least make a good first impression.

Reaching the room where their guest was waiting, Rip saw her with her back to them staring out the window. Petite with dark hair pulled back, Rip could see she was a former Time Master from the way she was standing. He took a quick breath, hoping she wasn’t going to be one who hated his guts for his part in removing them, and stepped inside the room.

“Miss Burns, welcome to the Time Bureau.”

She turned slowly and he stared in astonishment unable to move as her lips parted.

“Rip?”

Slowly he walked towards her, the ghost of the woman he loved standing there and shakily he reached out to touch her cheek.

“Miranda?” he whispered, “Are you real?”

She laughed, tears in her eyes before she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Rip felt the world disappear as Miranda held him, when they parted, he heard a cough and realised they weren’t alone. Not to mention in a room that was mostly windows with several agents staring at them, trying to look as though they weren’t.

“I have this from here, Ava,” Rip stated wrapping his arm around Miranda and moving her to his office where they would have some privacy, he looked back at Ava and told her, “Cancel everything I have for today and only disturb me if it’s an emergency.”

Without another word Rip drew his long-lost wife into his office and shut the door.

The moment the door to the office closed Miranda stepped away from Rip and turned to look at him. He’d shaved his beard, which she did not like, and he looked far too thin, but it was still her husband standing before her.

“I don’t understand,” Miranda whispered, “How? He told us you were dead.”

Rip frowned, “Who?”

“Druce,” Miranda replied, seeing anger cover his face as he began to pace muttering, “What? Rip, talk to me.”

“That bastard,” he snarled, “I should have known, damn it. Of course he did this. He probably wanted Jonas…” trailing off he spun to her, fear in his eyes and demanded, “Jonas?”

“He’s fine,” Miranda assured him, “He’s at school.”

Rip smiled sadly, remembering the file, “He’s sixteen.”

Miranda nodded, “And he’s the best of both of us. He’s going to be so happy to see you.”

Seeing the sadness and unsurety fill his eyes, Miranda gently rubbed his arm, “It’s okay,” she soothed before wrapping her arms around him and holding Rip tightly, “I’m here again, darling. We’re together, a family once more.”

“But I lost you,” Rip whispered, his head tucked against her neck, “I lost you both. They took you from me.”

Miranda hushed him, “And we found one another. The way we always do.”

Rip took a deep breath feeling Miranda’s fingers play with his hair, feeling the calm her presence and touch could always instil in him.

“By the way,” she noted, touching his cheek, “I hate this, and you are growing your beard back. I can’t believe Gideon let you shave it at all never mind leave it like this.”

Rip sighed, “She’s not here.”

“What?”

“It’s a long story,” Rip said with a shrug.

Miranda brushed her fingers through his hair once more, “You will tell me everything, but since Jonas doesn’t finish school for a few hours and we haven’t been together in such a long time we are going to find somewhere a little more private.”

“I stay in one of the apartments upstairs,” Rip told her.

Miranda took his hand, “Then lead the way.”

They hadn’t managed to talk over the past few hours, but the time had not been wasted as they basked in being together for the first time in so many years.

“I should come with you,” Rip said softly as Miranda fixed her hair.

“No,” Miranda turned to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “The school gates are not the place for this reunion. I’ll bring him here.”

Rip grimaced, “But…”

“Rip,” Miranda cut him off, her fingers sliding through his hair again, “I know you’re scared we’ll disappear, but I am going nowhere. I promise you that I will bring your son here so our family will be complete.”

Nodding Rip placed a key in her hand, “Come in through the back entrance. My code is the same one I used for my quarters.”

Miranda chuckled, resting her hand on his cheek once more and kissed him deeply.

“I love you,” Rip breathed softly.

Smiling at him, she replied, “I love you too. Now I must get going, or I’ll miss Jonas.”

Giving her husband one more kiss, Miranda grabbed her bag and motioned him to show her the way out. Rip took her hand, and as they walked through the corridors of the Time Bureau there were a lot of confused, as well as stunned, glances thrown their way.

“I think we may become the office gossip,” Miranda chuckled, keeping a hold of him before adding, “Although that probably started when you kissed me hello.” At the blush that crept up his neck, Miranda laughed and leaned into him, “They’re going to find out eventually who I am but keeping them guessing will be entertaining.”

At his grimace Miranda smirked at him.

“I can have a lot of fun with these people,” she teased, “But first I better go pick up our son.”

Jon had spent most of the day worrying about his mother. It wasn’t like he had to pay attention to the classes, he was only here because his mother wanted him to have the proper school experience at least until the end of this year. He would get to go to college next year.

The end of the day finally came, and he gathered up his things before heading to his locker. Chrissie, Dean and Heather were already there waiting for him. Chrissie gave him a smile, which Jon felt his cheeks burn a little at, but no one saw as Dean started taking about the movie he’d seen the night before.

Walking towards the exit, Jon joined in the conversation. He stalled seeing his mother standing waiting for him.

“Looks like I won’t be able to come with you,” Jon said, “My mom is waiting for me. See you tomorrow.”

Jogging over to where his mother was standing Jon was surprised when she hugged him.

“Mom,” he pulled back, “What happened? Is everything okay?”

A smile touched her lips, “Everything is fine, honey and I have something I want you to see.”

Jon stared at her for a moment, it had been a long time since she’d seemed this…happy?

“Get in the car,” she rolled her eyes when he didn’t move.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Jon studied his mother trying to work out what had happened earlier that day. He’d never seen her like this, well not for a long time. She was humming to herself as she drove.

“What is going on?” Jon demanded, “Did they swap you with a pod person?”

His mother rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, “Don’t be such a smartass. It’ll make sense once we get where we’re going.”

Jon sighed and leaned back watching her drive through the streets, trying to work out where they were going. Finally they reached a non-descript building and his mother drove round to the back parking the car. Jon followed her out and upstairs where they stopped outside a door.

“Honey,” she smiled, squeezing his hand before continuing, “Jonas, this is an amazing day.”

Taken back that his mother had used his real name, he hadn’t heard it outside their house for years, he let his mother move him through the door. Lost in thought, he didn’t see the man standing watching them until he spoke.

“Jonas.”

Rip felt his heart stop as he watched Miranda lead their son inside, stunned by how grown-up his little boy now was. Jonas had a slight frown on his face, as he entered the room. Miranda smiled at Rip and took his hand briefly before she nodded.

“Jonas,” Rip said.

Slowly Jonas turned to stare at Rip, whispering, “Dad?”

Happiness filled Rip to hear that one word, “Look at you,” he moved to his son, “You’re so grown up.”

Jonas stared at him reaching out when Rip was close enough. As soon as Jonas touched Rip’s arm, Rip had his son in a tight embrace, and they held onto one another.

“Dad…Daddy,” Jonas cried, tears streaming along his cheeks, “You’re here.”

Rip rubbed his son’s back the way he had when Jonas was a little boy, “I’m here,” he felt his own tears fall, “I’ve found you.”

Kissing his son’s hair, Rip felt Miranda’s hand gently touch his arm and he pulled her into the circle with his son. The small family stood together, crying as they held onto one another together again after so long.

*********************************************

Keith looked up as a delivery man appeared through the main entrance carrying several bags of food. He took the bags, tipping the driver from petty cash. It wasn’t unusual for Director Hunter to order in food if he was working late. From the looks of things, it was going to be a few of the higher up agents, more than likely Agent Sharpe would be one of them. Keith hated having to deliver food when she was there. He always felt he was interrupting something earth-shatteringly important the way she would watch him.

Checking the computer, he saw the message from Director Hunter to deliver the food to his apartment. That wasn’t unusual either, Keith had worked out the meetings were sometimes moved to the apartment since it let Director Hunter pace.

Heading up to the apartments, Keith knocked and waited.

“Ahh, excellent,” Director Hunter said as he appeared looking strangely relaxed, “Thank you, Agent Miller.”

Keith nodded but, before the door closed, he caught sight of a woman with dark hair appear just behind the Director.

“Food, finally,” she said, “You have cupboard full of tea and nothing to eat. Trust me Hunter, that is never happening again.”

Any reply was cut off as the door closed leaving Keith alone in the corridor. Heading back down to the reception desk he found Ellie, one of the AI programmers sitting with Hannah at reception.

“There’s no way,” Hannah cried as Keith came closer, seeing him she motioned him over, “Miller, according to Ellie, Director Hunter was kissing a strange woman in one of the conference rooms earlier today,” Hannah said.

Keith frowned in thought before noting, “She wouldn’t happen to have had dark hair.”

The two women turned to him, and Hannah demanded, “What do you know?”

Rip smiled as Miranda sorted plates out for the food they’d ordered. Jonas was slouched on the couch, on the phone to one of his friends.

It was so wonderful and so…strange.

“Hey,” Miranda slid her arms around his waist from behind and hugged him, “It’s okay. I know this is weird.”

Rip turned and wrapped his arms around her, “I’m waiting for you both to disappear suddenly.”

Looking up at him, Miranda pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

“Hey, teenager over here who does not need to see that,” Jonas called from his spot on the couch.

Miranda chuckled and turned to their son, “Then close your eyes or go get drinks from the kitchen.”

Grumbling under his breath the teenager stood and headed into the small kitchen as Miranda pulled Rip in for another kiss. 

Neither saw their son smile to see them together again.

“Okay,” Miranda said once they’d finished eating, “I think it’s time we talk about what happened.”

Jonas looked confused, “Didn’t you discuss that earlier? Before the kid was in the room.”

“You deserve to be here for this conversation,” Miranda told him before she smiled, “Besides we had other things to do this afternoon,” she quickly continued before Jonas could make any noises of disgust, “Mocking your father for his new look and terrible outfit took up most of my time.”

Rip sighed and dropped his head back in frustration, “I will regrow my beard.”

“Of course you will, dear,” Miranda patted his arm before taking his hand, “So, tell us what happened?”

Rip took a slow deep breath, holding onto Miranda’s hand tightly he began to talk. He struggled as he spoke of finding them dead, his attempts to save them and recruiting the Legends.

“You blew up the Vanishing Point?” Miranda demanded in astonishment.

Rip nodded, “I didn’t want to but what we believed in had been corrupted irretrievably.”

Miranda squeezed his hand, “It’s okay. What happened to bring you here?”

Continuing his story Rip jumped when Miranda let out a small squeal.

“What?” Rip and Jonas demanded in surprise.

“You touched the time drive?” Miranda demanded, her eyes wide with undisguised interest, “What…” she trailed off wanting to ask her question, but not sure she should.

“Yes, your theory was right,” Rip told her, “Which is a much longer story than we have time for.”

He continued the story, leaving out what Thawne had done or what Rip had done under the influence, and finished with leaving the Waverider to take some time away to get himself in order after everything.

“When I discovered what stopping Thawne and his cohorts did to time, and the team were stuck with Gideon in a time quake,” Rip shrugged, “I founded the Bureau to try to fix the problems we made.”

Jonas let out a breath, “I’m feeling like I’ve got a lot to live up to.”

“It’s okay, honey,” Miranda chuckled, “I don’t expect you to form an organisation to save the world until after college.”

Rip shook his head at his wife before asking, “How did you end up here?”

“Druce brought us,” Miranda told him softly, she took a quick breath, “I remember running and then suddenly there was blackness. I woke up in the Vanishing Point. Druce spun a story that you were on a mission, he’d rescued us, and he needed to get us somewhere safe until you were finished.”

“He told you…”

“Gave me some story about how he’d always known we were together but kept it a secret because he wanted us to be happy,” she said, before giving a soft sigh, “He was actually really good with Jonas. Told him stories about you when you were a little boy.”

Jonas nodded, “I wanted to ask you about them.”

“Anyway,” Miranda took over again, “He brought us to Star City, because I knew the era well enough to avoid anything major and he assured me that he would bring you to join us as soon as you finished your mission. One month later I knew that he was never coming back, and I accepted that we’d lost you.” Rip wrapped his arm around her as Miranda finished, “So I bought a house, got a job and put Jonas in school. We’ve been here ever since.”

Hugging his wife tightly, Rip pulled Jonas close to him and whispered, “And now we’re together again” Rip suddenly frowned in thought, “Where did you get the money?”

Miranda chuckled, “You obviously haven’t checked all your accounts.”

*********************************************

Rip sighed as he woke up feeling completely rested for the first time in what felt like forever. He could hear a soft voice talking to him, while someone was gently stroking along his hairline. Assuming he was dreaming, Rip sighed, “Gideon.”

A chuckle came from beside him before a familiar voice murmured in his ear, “Nope, it’s your other wife.”

“Miranda?” Rip opened his eyes, staring at the woman lying beside him, “I thought I dreamed you.”

“I know how you feel,” Miranda replied with a smile, “This is the best way to wake up, isn’t it?”

Resting his forehead against hers, Rip sighed happily, “It is,” he held her closer, “I missed you more than I can ever say.”

Cuddling close she kissed him softly, “I missed you too. But I’ve got you back and I am never letting you go again.”

Rip kissed her, Miranda wrapping her arms around him as they lost themselves in each other.

“Unfortunately,” Miranda broke the moment, “I have to get Jonas back to the house so he can get ready for school.”

Rip grimaced, “I need go to work this morning. And I know how much you enjoy stirring things, but I am going to have to explain to the board who you are.”

“We also need to talk about practical things too,” Miranda noted, “Jonas cannot be expected to sleep on the couch of this apartment more than once. We have a house, where he has a room and a bed.”

Nodding Rip slid his hand along her back, “I know but that would have meant we had to move last night.”

Miranda checked the clock, “Okay, time to get up. I will get our son to school and come back so we can talk properly.”

Rip kissed her, pulling her close and groaning when she moved away from him.

“Okay, Jonas,” Miranda called as she left the bedroom, “Get your things together. We will be heading in ten minutes.”

“I’m sleeping,” the groaned reply floated through making Rip smile as he dragged himself out of bed and headed to have his shower.

“I thought we had the discussion about you drinking coffee,” Miranda said, as she plucked the mug out of the teenager’s hands.

“Need caffeine,” Jonas retorted, “Mean mother woke me.”

Rip chuckled from his spot leaning in the doorway watching them. Although saddened that he’d missed eight years of his son growing up, Rip was happy to see how close Jonas was to Miranda. He heard a knock at the door and grimaced, it looked like his break from work was over. Opening the door, he smiled to find Gary Green standing there.

“Sorry to disturb you,” Gary gave him an apologetic grimace, “But Agent Sharpe wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with the board and Director Bennett in twenty minutes.”

“She sent you to get me?” Rip asked.

Gary gave a shrug, “I volunteered.”

Rip nodded, “Come in a second there is something I want you to see.”

Confused Gary walked into the small apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Honey, we’re about ready to go,” Miranda said appearing from the kitchen.

Rip watched Gary who stared at Miranda, his eyes lighting up with joy.

“Lieutenant Coburn?” Gary breathed.

Confused Miranda frowned turning to Rip for a second before she looked at Gary.

“I know your voice,” she said softly as she took a few steps forward, “Rip, how do I know his voice?”

Resting his hand on her arm, Rip smiled, “Miranda, this is Gary.”

“Gary?” she gasped as what he was telling her clicked suddenly, “My Gary,” turning back to the man standing there watching her Miranda walked forward and took his face in her hands, “How?”

“There was a small accident, I don’t know exactly what happened but here he is,” Rip told her.

Gary smiled giving a shy shrug when Miranda hugged him.

“This is amazing,” she sighed, “Finding you as well as Rip.”

“It’s wonderful to see you, Lieutenant,” Gary whispered, he smiled when she let him go “Are you joining the Time Bureau?”

Miranda squeezed his arm as she turned to Rip, “That is still to be decided. And I need to get Jonas out of here or he’ll be late for school.”

“I’m fine with that,” Jonas noted, leaving the kitchen as he finished a mug of what Rip assumed to be coffee.

Rip chuckled resting his arm around his son’s shoulders, “Jonas, this is Gary.”

Jonas raised his hand in greeting.

“Gary was my AI when I was training,” Miranda beamed, “He was my best friend back then and I can’t believe I get to introduce you to him.”

The phone began to ring, and Rip sighed, “It looks like Agent Sharpe is getting anxious.”

“Then you should go,” Miranda told him, “You have things to do.”

Rip grimaced.

“I can escort them to the car park,” Gary spoke up.

“And he can keep me company until you’re finished when I get back,” Miranda smiled giving him a quick kiss, she ordered, “Go.”

Rip sighed and nodded. He was about to leave but turned and hugged Jonas tightly for a moment before kissing Miranda again.

“I’ll see you both soon.”

*********************************************

Rip stood outside the conference room taking a breath to focus himself, then walked in and took his seat.

“Good morning, Director Hunter,” Bennett said, “How nice of you to finally join us.”

Not even Bennett’s snide comments could destroy Rip’s good mood today.

“Before we start with today’s agenda,” Bennett continued, “There have been some interesting rumours that I feel you need to clear up, Director Hunter. As well as an explanation why an unknown and unauthorised person was able to access the apartments using your code last night.”

Rip gave a very slight smile. Bennett must have been rejoicing thinking that he had a way to remove or at least disgrace Rip slightly.

“An explanation would be helpful, Rip,” Anna Meadows noted. A former Time Master herself, one who had actually retired, she had been one of Rip’s first contacts when building the Bureau and he was always glad she was on the board, “From what Agent Sharpe said you had a meeting with a woman you believed may have been a former Time Master possibly another Captain?”

He nodded, “Sandra Burns and her son Jon came onto our radar due to a project he was working on for his science fair about time travel. Checking the equations,” he brought them up and heard Anna laugh, “It was very possible.”

“How old is he?” she demanded.

“Sixteen,” Rip replied.

Anna mused, “This is incredible. So, who is our former Captain? Because I don’t recognise the name.”

“She wasn’t a Captain,” Rip said, “She left as a Lieutenant. Her name is Miranda Coburn.”

Anna stared at him, “Really?”

“Could either of you explain to the rest of us who this woman is?” Randall Kelly asked intrigued.

“Lieutenant Coburn was one of the best ever trained,” Anna explained, “She was top of her class beating Director Hunter in every single test. Then one day she simply left. Only the council knew why.”

“Actually I know,” Rip took over before stating matter-of-factly, “Miranda and I began a relationship against the rules. She chose to leave when it was discovered.”

Anna stared at him in stunned silence knowing exactly how serious their former masters would have looked upon a relationship, especially between two of their best pupils.

“Then is she likely to accept the offer to work here?” Kelly asked thoughtfully.

Bennett suddenly interrupted, “You violated security for an old girlfriend?”

Rip forced himself to remain calm and not rise to Bennett’s baiting.

“Miranda is my wife,” Rip stated, aware of Anna’s expression of utter astonishment as well as the surprised expressions on every other face around the table, “And Jonas my son. Allowing my family into my home was not violating any security policy.”

“Director,” Kelly said softly, “You have never mentioned you were married or had a son.”

“I believed they were dead and they believed I was,” Rip said, his voice flat, “As you can imagine yesterday was rather emotional for all of us.”

Anna stood, “Then Director Hunter you are now on leave for the next week at least, to allow you and your family time together. As for bringing Lieutenant Coburn into the Bureau, I’m sure that’s a discussion that can wait until you return to work.” A little stunned Rip was cut off by Anna speaking again, “We can survive a week without you, Rip.”

With a slight smile, Rip nodded, “Thank you.”

“Rip.”

Confused he turned to find Anna walking towards him as he headed to the elevator.

“Is there something you need from me for the meeting?” he asked confused.

“We’re taking a quick break,” Anna told him before saying, “Druce made you believe they were gone, didn’t he?”

Silently, Rip nodded.

“I’m guessing he also had a hand in their thinking you were dead,” she grimaced, “I didn’t think that man could disgust me any more than he already has.”

Rip took a quick breath, “I’m just pleased that once more we ruined his plans.”

Anna nodded, “So am I. I look forward to meeting them and I will keep Bennett in line.”

Rip smiled at her again before adding, “Agent Green will likely be unavailable for a good part of the week as well.”

“Oh,” Anna, the only other person aware of Gary’s previous form, gasped in amazement, “He was Miranda’s AI. That’s why you’ve always been so protective of him.”

Rip nodded.

Anna laughed, “I will ensure that there are no issues for him. Now go and spend some time with your wife and son.”

*********************************************

Miranda ushered her son to have a shower and get ready for school while she made him breakfast before heading have a shower herself.

“Are you ready?” Miranda asked entering the kitchen, finding Jonas finishing his toast.

“Do I have to go to school?” Jonas demanded, “We just found dad…”

“Hey,” she cut him off, “It’s one day and you will have all weekend with your dad. I promise.”

“Mom…”

“He’s going nowhere. He is going to be with us from now on,” Miranda reminded him, “But we need to talk about a few things today. Jonas,” she rested her hands on his arms, “I need you to do this for me, okay?”

He sighed, “Fine.”

“I will pick you up tonight,” Miranda promised her son, “Keep your phone on and if there are any changes to our plans, we’ll let you know.”

Jonas nodded.

“Then get your stuff and we can get out of here.”

Miranda smiled to see Rip was waiting for her when she reached the Time Bureau.

“I thought you had a meeting?” she asked smiling as he kissed her hello quickly.

Rip shrugged, “I have been told I have the week off. I thought we could go and get some lunch.”

Sliding her hand into his, Miranda walked with him out of the building seeing the stunned expressions on several of the people.

“I don’t think the information of who I am has made it around the building yet,” she chuckled.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Could you leave me with a little bit of dignity?”

Laughing she hugged his arm, “Take me for lunch and I’ll think about it.”

Rip began to laugh as well and led her to the car, “I know a nice place we can eat.”

Rip felt nervous as he stepped across the threshold of the house Miranda and Jonas lived in. He felt a bit like an intruder but knew what his wife would say to that so kept the thought to himself. Lunch had been nice but now they had to talk and make some decisions. It had been eight years they’d been apart, and they couldn’t pretend those years hadn’t happened. No matter how much they both wanted to.

Looking around Rip smiled to see pictures of Jonas gracing the hallway showing him going from the little boy that Rip had known to the teenager he was these days.

“I’ll make some tea,” Miranda pulled his attention back to her and he followed her through to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table Rip watched Miranda, without hesitation make him tea the way he liked, before she sat across from him with her own mug.

“Okay, I let myself get carried away with how incredible it feels to have found you again but I have to think of our son’s needs before ours,” Miranda said finally, “So I need to know what you want.”

“To be with you and Jonas,” Rip replied instantly, “If that’s what you want.”

Reaching out to take his hand she smiled, “Of course I want to be with you. But we have a life here and I don’t want to disrupt Jonas’ life any more than we have to.”

Rip frowned slightly.

“I am not trying to keep you from your son,” Miranda assured him, “But it’s been eight years, Rip. I love you, and I have missed you so much. I’m just afraid that those years apart will be too hard a bridge to gap.”

Moving to her Rip knelt beside her, “After you left the Time Masters, we didn’t see one another for five years and it didn’t change how we felt. I love you. I want to be with you again, I want to be able to be Jonas’ father again.”

Miranda smiled, “How long do you think it will take for you to move your things in?”

“Really?”

“I am not spending another night without you,” Miranda told him, “And I will join the Time Bureau in some capacity we can work out later.”

Surging up, Rip caught her lips with his and kissed her.

Breaking apart, Miranda smiled softly at him, “Welcome home, my love.”


End file.
